


Mate

by GoringWriting



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha!Clover, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Discussion of mpreg, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Qrow, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: I blame discord. There is a lack of a/b/o in the fairgame ship so here we are.Qrow and Clover are finally settled down. With Salem defeated and stress finally gone Qrow's body figures now is a good time to go into heat.Disclaimer: I own no characters, I own nothing, this is all the creation of RoosterTeeth.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175





	Mate

Qrow squirms against the sheets of his bed. He should have known that he was going into heat, being around so many adult alphas would do that to an omega. His body is sensing so many possible mates and the release of stress from finally beating Salem. Of course it kick started his heat early. When he had been around just Tai and the kids he’d been perfectly okay, Tai was a Beta and so had most of the teachers at Signal. After that he’s been in a state of constant stress trying to keep the girls alive and fighting Salem.

Of course it would hit his last week in Atlas.

“Qrow? Are you okay?” Clover asks knocking gently on the door.

“Alpha,” Qrow whines and then claps a hand over his mouth. Sure he and Clover had talked about what would happen if he went into heat. They’d sat down and talked about their relationship and if this was something their relationship was ready for. 

They had even discussed whether kids was something they would want. Something Qrow had never had to worry about. His semblance making it near impossible for him to even get up and if it didn’t it ensured that his bed mate couldn’t either or were so drunk they passed out.

But with Clover’s semblance playing interference it’s a good chance that they might actually mate.

“Qrow, is it time?” Clover asks sliding his scroll through the scanner for the room.

“Y...yeah,” Qrow says his hips arching into the bed.

“Why didn’t you call or message me on my scroll?” Clover asks slowly stripping out of his uniform.

Qrow would like to personally kiss whoever made Clover’s pants that tight.

“Babe? Did you hear me? Clover says and Qrow jerks and looks at him and Clover is smirking.

“I…”

“It’s okay to be a little distracted,” Clover says climbing onto the bed and resting a hand over Qrow’s cock inside his pants as Qrow rolls onto his back.. Qrow’s hips arch into his hand.

“Answer my question why didn’t you call me?” Clover asks kissing Qrow’s neck. 

“You were training some of the kids...I could wait,” Qrow says.

“We’ll work on taking things you need and want later. Right now I’m pretty sure you would kill me if I tried to have a conversation with you,” Clover says.

“You’re damn right....ah!” Qrow gasps when Clover nibbles on his mating gland teasingly and Qrow gets even harder, if that’s even possible.

“There we go. Now...do I wreck you or not?” Clover asks and opens the zipper of Qrow’s pants.

“Please,” Qrow whispers.

“No need to beg baby, I can’t imagine anything else I would rather do,” Clover says and before Qrow even knows he’s moved, Clover is dragging Qrow’s pants down and ripping the shirt that Qrow has slept in. 

“Alpha…” Qrow whines as Clover presses Qrows legs to his chest and has Qrow hold them there. 

“Just let go, your Alpha will take care of everything,” Clover says gently before reaching for the bottle of lube they keep in the night stand for the lube they keep there and Clover starts to slide his fingers into Qrow while the raven haired man lays his head back bearing his throat in complete submission.

“That’s it, good Qrow. You’re doing so well for me. Such a good omega for your alpha,” Clover growls deep in his chest and Qrow gasps and his cock jumps when Clover wraps a hand around it.

“I’ll make you cum once from having your cock and little hole played with and then...I am going to mount you and we won’t be leaving here until we are mated and you are full of my pups. How does that sound to you Qrow? You wanna have my pups for me? Be my mate and have our own little family away from Atlas and Vale. Maybe we could settle down in Patch. Your nieces could babysit our pups and your family could all be together. You like that idea? Settling down, being with your alpha?” Clover asks.

“Yes, please, that’s all I’ve wanted for so long. Wanna be your good omega and give you a family. Please let me!” Qrow says tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“Shhh Honey don’t cry. I want nothing more than to be with you. To have a family with you. But the first step is to get you nice and loose and relaxed. Come one I know you can do it. Relax for me,” Clover says and Qrow relaxes his muscles and Clover’s finger sinks in deeper and his hand works Qrow’s cock faster and faster.

“Fuck Clover!” Qrow whines his hips arching off the bed thrusting his cock deeper into Clover’s fist.

“Not this time, we’re on a mission for pups remember? But how about for your birthday?” Clover says and adds a second finger and works Qrow faster.

“Come on, cum for me,” Clover says and Qrow cries out and his cock explodes in his hand. Clover gives the tip a couple of licks as Qrow orgasms before collecting the fluid to add to the lube and slick in Qrow’s ass.

“There we go, nice and relaxed and I wish I had been inside you when you came, you clenched down so hard on my fingers you were practically hugging them,” Clover says and rubs Qrow’s oversensitive cock with a few soft teases, making the man whimper and squirm.

“Hmmm, you know the lube just isn’t enough,” Clover says flipping Qrow onto his stomach and Qrow tries to see what he’s doing but suddenly Clover’s face is buried in between his cheeks, clever tongue rubbing over his hole.

“Alpha!!!” Qrow cries and Clover pets him a couple of times. His tongue works the outside rim until Qrow is nice and loose and shaking from his approaching orgasm. 

“That’s it, cum one more time and then we can get you filled up, how does that sound?” Clover says before diving back into eating Qrow out.

“Yes Alpha!” Qrow sobs and his cock explodes into the bed. Thank god for his heat making refractory nearly non-existent.

“Good, so good for me Qrow. Come on turn back around, you know what position I want you in,” Clover says before making sure to bite down on the meat of both cheeks and inner thighs. He’s gonna leave his mark everywhere so everyone knows Qrow is his sweet omega.

Qrow goes back to holding his legs against his chest this time Clover ties his wrists together with is armband. Clove lines up and pushes himself in and uses one hand to pin Qrow down on the bed with a hand to his chest. Leaving Qrow no choice but to go along for the ride.

“You’re still so tight,” Clover grunts and pushes himself all the way in and gives Qrow a few seconds to adjust to being completely full.

“Oh...fuck.”

“That’s what we’re doing,” Clover says and slowly wiggles his hips back and forth making Qrow yelp.

“Harder!” Qrow says head tossed back and his body shaking. Clover fucks him harder, as fast as he can. They’re fucking so hard at one point their auras activate. Making both men moan together.

Clover feels himself getting ready to knot so he works himself in and out as fast as he can before his knot is swelling and they both start cumming. 

Clover wastes no time, while they are still climaxing Clover leans down and sinks his teeth into the mating gland, marking Qrow as his mate.

They stay locked together for almost thirty minutes. Clover pumping load after load into Qrow in an effort to make one catch. Qrow just takes each pump with a moan and a shiver and Clover teases Qrow’s nipples.

“I think this is going to take,” Clover says and leans in to nuzzle the bite mark on Qrow’s neck, The sensitive skin sending an electrical impulse down his body. Qrow’s cock gives a twitch and a trickle of cum lands on the bed.

“I love you Qrow,” Clover says pulling his mate against him.

“Love you too,” Qrow says and falls asleep listening to his heartbeat.


End file.
